1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to board games and the like, and more specifically to a matching game incorporating a series of differently patterned game boards, with each player having a distinctive board. Players attempt to match colors called by a caller to the color patterns displayed on their boards. While the present color game is directed to a board game, it may be readily adapted to computer play, if so desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of different board games have been developed in the past, which require players to match called symbols (letters, numbers, etc.) with a unique pattern on their individual game board. In such games, a single caller draws symbols randomly from a source (container, etc.), and calls out the specific symbol drawn on each turn. Players attempt to locate a matching symbol on their game boards, and place markers on the appropriate locations on their game boards when matches occur.
Perhaps the best known of such matching board games is Bingo(copyright), in which a series of letters and numbers are used to define board positions, with each board having a unique letter-number combination. While every board and all markers use the five alphabetic letters contained in the name xe2x80x9cBingo,xe2x80x9d the numbers associated with the letters may vary widely to provide a large number of different and unique playing boards. Moreover, where the same letter-number combinations are used between different boards, their positions vary between boards, in order to make each game board distinct from every other board. A caller sequentially randomly draws letter-number markers, with players attempting to find matches on their individual boards. The first player to complete a horizontal, vertical, or diagonal row across their individual board, wins the game.
While such a game may be a reasonably enjoyable pastime for literate persons who readily recognize the letter and number combinations of the game, it is not suitable for illiterate or dyslexic players who do not recognize the various alphanumeric combinations used in the game, nor to young children who are incapable of matching such combinations received audibly with the combinations shown in their game boards. Moreover, the Bingo(copyright) game board is limited to a square matrix of only twenty five playing positions, due to the five letters of the word arranged horizontally to define five vertical columns and corresponding five horizontal rows across the columns.
The present inventor is also aware of a number of other loosely related games which operate using similar principles or rules, as discussed further below. However, where those games utilize colors in their play, they also either require some letter and/or number combination and recognition by the players, or differ widely in the method of play from the matching of attributes (colors, letters, numbers, shapes, etc.) called by a single caller for the game.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a color matching game, which requires no previous reading or numerical skills by the players. The present color game requires only that players be able to recognize basic colors, and to match the visual representation of such colors when they hear the specific colors announced audibly. The present game is thus suitable for preschool children, as well as others who may be illiterate or dyslexic. Yet, the present game provides sufficient complexity to be interesting to older children as well, with its relatively large number of different colors on each board, the varying numbers of positions for each color on each game board, and various other features, as well. The present game is also adaptable to a wide variety of different board configurations and color pattern layouts, as well.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,549,150 issued on Dec. 22, 1970 to James F. Weeks, titled xe2x80x9cColor-Number Association Game Apparatus,xe2x80x9d describes a Bingo-like game in which each player receives a distinct game board. Each board includes the word xe2x80x9cCOLORSxe2x80x9d across the top, with a differently colored column extending downwardly below each letter of the word. The Weeks game differs from the present game, in that Weeks states that he prefers to have all of the differently colored columns arranged in the same order across all of the boards, with the only difference between boards being the arrangement of the numbers within each of the colored columns. Weeks also uses colored and numbered dice to determine the color land number combinations to be played. The present game is based only on colors, with at least some embodiments varying the number of positions having any given color, between different rows or areas of the board and between different boards.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,671 issued on Sep. 12, 1972 to Linda F. Slutsky, titled xe2x80x9cEducational Color Association Game,xe2x80x9d describes a game in which a large number of differently colored, interlocking tiles are selectively joined to form panels of differently colored tiles. The person assembling the tiles places at least one common color on each panel, and may include a single unique color on only one of the panels. The object is to teach fine color and tint recognition to persons playing the game, by having them match the matching colors in different panels. However, no random callout of colors by a caller, nor actual physical placement of markers by players, is provided by Slutsky.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,287 issued on Dec. 26, 1972 to Berdine E. Spector, titled xe2x80x9cColor Familiarization Game,xe2x80x9d describes a puzzle-like device having a background with a series of differently colored panels thereon. A series of puzzle pieces matching the colors is provided, with another series of pieces having the names of the colors thereon also provided. The object is to assemble each specifically colored piece with the corresponding piece having the name of that color thereon, and place it on the correspondingly colored position in the background panel. If the puzzle is assembled properly, a picture is correctly displayed on the back of the assembly. The Spector puzzle does not provide any competitive aspect of play, as does the present game, nor are unique game boards provided to each player by Spector.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,681 issued on Aug. 31, 1976 to Jerry D. Deitrich, titled xe2x80x9cGame Using A Board And Playing Pieces,xe2x80x9d describes a game somewhat resembling the game of dominoes, in which the object is to arrange one""s playing tiles so the numbers of pips on one portion of a given tile, match numerically with an adjacent tile. The Deitrich game includes playing pieces or tiles of only two different colors, with players attempting to match like colors upon adjacent tiles. Points are awarded for such matches during play. The present game differs considerably, in that no numerical scoring is provided and many more colors are used, with players being required to place markers upon colored positions on their individual playing boards as called by the caller, rather than matching a tile to the color of an existing previously played tile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,601 issued on Oct. 2, 1979 to Richard D. Frischmann et al., titled xe2x80x9cSound Bingo,xe2x80x9d describes a Bingo-like game in which a series of individual game boards each include a number of different sound producing objects thereon. The caller or controller of the game plays a specific sound of short duration on a sound producing device, with players attempting to match the sound with one of the objects pictured on their boards and placing a marker upon any object matched. Frischmann et al. do not provide any color differentiation in their game, nor do they provide differing numbers of positions having a specific attribute (e.g., sound), as do the present game boards with their differing numbers of colors in rows of differing lengths, in at least some embodiments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,388 issued on Sep. 9, 1980 to Edward Carini, titled xe2x80x9cColor Matching Game,xe2x80x9d describes a game having an elongated board with a pair of identical elongate strips having a series of different colors therealong. The two strips are placed on the board, facing in opposite directions. The strips may be positioned adjacent to one another with only one of their common colors being immediately adjacent. Colors corresponding to those on the strip are randomly selected, with each player in turn repositioning his or her color strip to align the selected colors of the two strips. The first player to move his or her strip to the end of the board, wins the game. Only two players can play the Carini game, and there is no provision for matching colors on a series of distinct playing boards by placing markers thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,952 issued on Aug. 7, 1984 to Robert M. Rowbal, titled xe2x80x9cColor Match Board Game,xe2x80x9d describes a game similar to dominoes, but differing in that the playing tiles are colored with different colors along each side or edge thereof. The object is to position the tiles so that like colors are adjacent one another, and adjacent the colors provided along the edges of the playing board to start the game. Tiles are drawn randomly by each player in turn. No colors are provided on the playing field of the board itself, other than along the edges of the board as starting positions for the game. Thus, Rowbal does not make any provision for positioning tiles atop a colored position on the board, as is the case with the present color game. Moreover, each player selects tiles randomly in turn in the Rowbal game, rather than all players working with the same color simultaneously in each turn of play, as in the present game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,190 issued on Feb. 14, 1989 to Elsa O. Hofmann, titled xe2x80x9cOuter Space Travelling Board Game,xe2x80x9d describes a board game having a progressive playing path thereon. A series of cards are provided, with the cards including various astronomical objects and a series of colored marks. Players draw cards at random, and move markers to correspondingly colored or marked positions along the playing path of the game board. Only one marker is provided per player, and no provision is made for covering a series of differently colored playing positions with a series of markers, nor for simultaneous play attempts by all players at each turn, as in the present game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,301 issued on Jan. 1, 1991 to John J. Frain, titled xe2x80x9cBingo Game For Multiple Plays,xe2x80x9d describes a game having a Bingo-type overlay board with a series of holes formed therethrough, at each of the playing positions. A marking sheet is Iprovided for placement below the board, with the sheet including a series of indexing holes and a corresponding series of colored positions thereon. The colored positions of any given color correspond to one of the indexing hole positions, so that when the marking sheet is positioned beneath the board, the corresponding color will be visible through each of the holes in the board. The player marks the sheet according to the letter and number combinations called by the caller. The sheet may be reused, according to the number of indexing holes and corresponding colors provided in the marking sheet. The only use of the colors in the Frain system is to indicate the proper position of the sheet for any given game; no matching of colors during play is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,789 issued on Oct. 8, 1991 to Curtis L. Pellerin, titled xe2x80x9cMethod And Apparatus For The Play Of A Matching Game,xe2x80x9d describes a game having one position for each of the letters of the alphabet and ten additional positions for the numbers one through ten. A series of corresponding blocks is provided for the board positions, and a series of tiles is provided which are drawn randomly and in turn by the players. The object is to collect the greatest stack of blocks removed from the board, by matching them with the tiles. The game may be color coded, but no placement of markers on the board according to color, is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,270 issued on Aug. 18, 1992 to Margaret A. Gernhofer, titled xe2x80x9cName Game Bingo,xe2x80x9d describes a Bingo-type game in which most of the board positions include illustrations relating to the circus, with a series of open positions provided in which the name of each of the players must be entered. The object is the same as in the original game of Bingo(copyright), i.e., to form a continuous horizontal, vertical, or diagonal line of markers on the board. Gernhofer does not provide any color differentiation of her playing positions, nor is there any provision for the recognition of color in the Gernhofer game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,179 issued on Sep. 12, 1995 to Laurel A. Hefferan, titled xe2x80x9cHoliday Bingo Having Stickers And Candy Markers,xe2x80x9d describes a series of Bingo-type games, each having a different theme and corresponding series of illustrations on the game boards, in keeping with the specific theme of the board. The caller uses a master board or sheet having the corresponding illustrations thereon, and calls illustrations or symbols randomly. Players position markers on the illustrations or symbols of their boards accordingly, in accordance with the general rules and procedure used for playing the game of Bingo(copyright). While Hefferan discloses the use of symbols or illustrations, and also uses some holiday themed colors, she does not provide a game in which the players each receive a playing board or card solely marked with a series of different colors thereon, and requiring the players to completely cover all of the differently colored positions on their boards in order to win, as in the case of the present color game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,338 issued on Oct. 17, 1995 to Richard Beardsley, titled xe2x80x9cGame For Teaching Grammar,xe2x80x9d describes a game similar to Bingo(copyright), but in which the individual player cards have a series of linguistic terms, e.g., parts of speech, punctuation, etc. A caller randomly selects a card corresponding to one of the linguistic terms of the player card(s), and reads one or more examples from the card. A question is then asked of the players, with a player correctly responding, and having the corresponding linguistic term on his or her card or board, placing a marker on that position on the board. As in the game of Bingo(copyright), the object is to form a horizontal, vertical, or diagonal line across the board. Beardsley does not disclose any form of color differentiation in his game, nor does he require players to cover all positions on their boards in order to win, as in the case of the present game. The Beardsley game with its requirement of fairly sophisticated knowledge of English grammar and syntax, is relatively complex in comparison to the present game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,324 issued on Feb. 13, 1996 to Frank Vanderpool, titled xe2x80x9cScore-Keeping-With-Carry Score Boards,xe2x80x9d describes a mechanical scoreboard for keeping track of the score in various card games, particularly the game of cribbage. The device includes a series of holes or slots which correspond to different scores possible, and a corresponding series of pegs or slides positionable in the holes or slots to indicate the score. The Vanderpool device is not closely related to the present color game, and no colors or matching of colors are disclosed by Vanderpool.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,288 issued on Feb. 11, 1997 to Daniel D. White et al., titled xe2x80x9cChips Down Board Game,xe2x80x9d describes a game utilizing both colors and numbers. The game board has a series of identical numbers for each of several players, with the number positions also being color coded. Players draw cards in turn, with the cards having numbers and colors corresponding to those of the board. The object is to place markers on the board positions when a corresponding card is drawn, with players attempting to select positions which will form a row of five markers. The White et al. game differs from the present color game in that White et al. (1) require knowledge of basic numbers, in addition to color recognition; (2) provide only a single board for a plurality of players; (3) provide for opponents to block rows being formed, depending upon the opponents"" card draws and play; and (4) permit markers to be removed from the board by opponents, under certain circumstances. Other differences exist as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,119 issued on Apr. 29, 1997 to Deborah L. Leake, titled xe2x80x9cMultiple Variable Game Equipment And System For Generating Game Faces,xe2x80x9d describes a Bingo-like game in which the various positions on the playing cards have features in addition to the conventional letter and number designators used in Bingo@. Leake provides cards in which the positions may have different colors, shapes, alphabetic characters, etc., to provide additional variables in play. However, Leake uses conventional Bingo(copyright) rules of play, and does not provide different board shapes or require that the entire board be covered, as in play of the present game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,443 issued on Aug. 5, 1997 to David B. Ervin, titled xe2x80x9cRotatable Cribbage Board,xe2x80x9d describes different embodiments of a cribbage score board formed in a circular configuration, with the pegging hole paths laid out around the circumference of the board. The Ervin device does not relate to the color game of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,740 issued on Apr. 28, 1998 to Richard Visser et al., titled xe2x80x9cEducational Word And Letter Game And Method Of Playing,xe2x80x9d describes a Bingo-like game in which each player has a different card, with each card having a series of letter, word, picture, or other designations placed in a series of squares on the board. A series of cards having designations corresponding to the designations on the playing boards or cards, is also provided. A caller draws cards randomly and reads the designation or describes the picture on each card, with players permitted to cover positions on their playing boards which match corresponding designations read off by the caller. Rules for winning are the same as in Bingo(copyright), i.e., by forming a row of markers across the board. Visser et al. do not provide a purely color game, as in the present color game, but require additional skills over and above color recognition. Moreover, the Visser et al. game does not provide any variation in the game board layout for the players, as provided by the triangular and other board configurations of the present game. Finally, Visser et al. require only that a single row be formed to win, rather than covering the entire board, as in the present game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,534 issued on Oct. 20, 1998 to Frank B. Banyai, titled xe2x80x9cTable Bingo Game Method,xe2x80x9d describes a Lotto(copyright) or Keno(copyright) type game, in which players select a relatively few numbers (e.g., three). A series of numbers are randomly selected, with the winning player having his or her selected numbers matched by the randomly selected called numbers. Banyai relates his game to Bingo(copyright), but his game appears to be more closely related to numbers or lottery type games. In any event, Banyai does not provide any form of color matching in his game, either in matching all of a single color, or all colors on a board containing a pattern of different colors thereon, as in the present color game invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,875 issued on Jun. 8, 1999 to Gary Weingardt, titled xe2x80x9cKeno Game,xe2x80x9d describes the modification of a conventional Keno(copyright) game by randomly adding a colored background to some of the numbers used in the game. A player having a winning selection of colored numbers, or at least some percentage thereof, is awarded a bonus in addition to the payout for the winning numbers. The Weingardt game does not require the players to match specific colors per se, as is required in the present game. Rather, players must match the randomly selected numbers of the Keno(copyright) game, with the colors being essentially a side bet, or more accurately, a side or additional payout, for selecting some or all numbers having a colored background. The present game does not utilize any alphanumeric characters in its play, but requires only that colors be matched with those called. Moreover, the present game requires players to cover the entire board, as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,002 issued on Aug. 10, 1999 to Sal Falciglia, titled xe2x80x9cComputer-Based System And Method For Playing A Bingo-Like Game,xe2x80x9d describes a computerized, electronic game containing a five by five matrix of numbers. Individual numbers are randomly generated for matching the numbers on the game board, generally in the manner of Bingo(copyright) and similar games. However, Falciglia does not disclose any color patterns for play of his game, nor does he require players to cover or match all of the playing positions on the board, as is done in the present game. While Falciglia does disclose some additional icons for use in the play of his game, he also requires the use of numbers, which method of play is beyond the scope of the present color game invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,710 issued on Jun. 27, 2000 to Beatrice T. Brown, titled xe2x80x9cEducational Number Game,xe2x80x9d describes a Bingo-like game in which the five by five board has a series of five differently colored columns, each having a series of single digit numbers therein. A series of differently colored and numbered cards is provided, with a caller announcing the color and number of each card randomly selected in turn. Players attempt to complete a row of markers placed upon corresponding numbers in correspondingly colored rows of their playing boards. The primary difference between the Brown game and Bingo(copyright), is that Brown uses colors to distinguish the different columns, rather than the letters forming the word xe2x80x9cBingo.xe2x80x9d Brown does not disclose any purely colored game boards, nor the covering of all the positions on the boards with markers, as in the present color game.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,483 issued on May 22, 2001 to Blair Bucan, titled xe2x80x9cMethod Of Playing A Matching Card Game,xe2x80x9d describes a game utilizing two decks of cards. Players are dealt hands from one deck of cards, with the dealer then drawing cards randomly from the second deck. Players place chips upon the corresponding card when the dealer card matches one of the player cards held by that player. The first player to match each of his or her cards, wins the pot for the game. Bucan does not provide any color matching, nor disclose the use of any colors, in his game. Moreover, while Bucan requires that all of a player""s cards be matched in order for that player to win, the player receives only a relatively few cards, and is not required to match a relatively large number of positions, as is the case with the present color game invention.
U.S. Pat. No. D-356,834 issued on Mar. 28, 1995 to Susan E. Steffensen, titled xe2x80x9cPicture Bingo Game,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design having a series of pictures or drawings thereon, in a four by four matrix. No color shading is apparent in the Steffensen design, nor are any rules disclosed for playing the game.
U.S. Pat. No. D-363,318 issued on Oct. 17, 1995 to Ruth A. Stephan, titled xe2x80x9cGame Board,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design having a series of pictures or drawings thereon, in a four by five matrix. No color shading is apparent in the Stephan design. The Stephan game board design more closely resembles the game board of the Steffensen ""834 U.S. Design Patent discussed immediately above, than it does the present color game invention.
U.S. Pat. No. D-407,125 issued on Mar. 23, 1999 to Gloria L. Hopkins, titled xe2x80x9cReligious Bingo Card,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design having a series of words found in the Bible, with references to corresponding chapters and verses, in a five by five matrix. No color shading is apparent in the Hopkins design, nor are any rules or method of play disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. D-453,801 issued on Feb. 19, 2002 to Mildred Wimberly, titled xe2x80x9cBingo Game,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design having a series of new testament chapters with each having an illustration of a book therewith, in a three by three matrix. The design of the Wimberly ""801 U.S. Design Patent, thus more closely resembles the design of the Hopkins ""125 U.S. Design Patent, than it does the present color game invention.
Finally, Japanese Patent Publication No. 10-116,018 published on May 6, 1998 to Kanetake Sogo Kenkyusho:KK, titled xe2x80x9cBingo Type Learning Appliance,xe2x80x9d describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a game board having a five by five matrix of positions, with a series of flexible magnetic cards each having educational material thereon, for removable attachment thereto. A caller randomly provides a series of cards, with players attempting to match the called cards with the displays on their boards. No color matching is apparent in the ""018 Japanese Patent Publication.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a color game solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention comprises a color game, in which one or more players (preferably several) are each provided with a game card or board having a series of differently colored playing positions thereon, and a series of markers for selective placement on the colored positions of the game card. Each of the game cards has different color patterns and/or numbers of positions of a given color from one another, such that only a single player can win. A caller randomly selects differently colored markers corresponding to the game card and player marker colors. Players attempt to match the colored positions on their game cards with the colors called out by the caller, by placing their markers upon the correspondingly colored card or board positions. The object of the game is to completely cover all of the colored positions on the game card, with the first player to do so, winning the game.
The preferred player game card or board for the present color game comprises a triangular matrix of eight rows of color positions, with each row having progressively more positions therein, from one to eight positions. The positions in each row are identically colored, but each row differs in color from every other row. This provides eight factorial combinations, or 40,320 different combinations, when allowing any order of colors for the different rows. The provision of different numbers of positions in each row, requires that more markers of a given color be drawn to fill in each color of the longer rows.
The present color game may include a series of different embodiments, including different numbers of rows for the triangular player board configuration; different board or card shapes and patterns of colored rows; and randomizing of colors in each row, as well as between rows. While highly contrasting, primary colors, as well as black, white, and a basic neutral (e.g., brown), are preferred for the colors of the present game, it will be seen that any colors, hues, tints, or shades may be used as desired. Moreover, play need not end with the determination of a single winner, but may continue as subsequent players continue to fill in their game cards or boards. This may continue until some predetermined number of players have successfully filled in their cards, or until all players have completed their cards, as desired.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a color game, in which players attempt to match each of the colored positions on their game cards or boards with corresponding colors called by a caller for the game.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a color game having a series of game cards or boards, with each of the cards differing from one another in their color patterns and with each player being provided a different board or card.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a color game in which the player game cards of the primary embodiment each comprise a triangular matrix of color position rows, with each row having a different number of colored positions therein, and with all positions in a given row, comprising the same color.
Still another object of the invention is to provide various alternative embodiments for such a color game, such as different player card or board configurations having different color position configurations and numbers of rows thereon; randomizing color positions in each row, as well as between rows; providing colors, tints, hues, and/or shades other than primary colors and basic neutrals; and continuing the game for subsequent players after a first winner has been determined.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.